The present disclosure relates to an endoscopic instrument.
Conventional instruments for minimally invasive surgery (MIS) are rigid from the handle (proximal end) to the end effector (distal end), which is in particular a gripper or scissors. Here, there are normally two degrees of freedom available to the surgeon. Firstly, the shaft, and thus the end effector, can be rotated. Secondly, the end effector can be opened and closed.
Although it is possible for the surgeon to displace the endoscopic instrument laterally, this constitutes only a limited freedom of movement. Said freedom of movement becomes ever smaller the greater the depth to which a surgeon must insert the endoscopic instrument into the body of a patient, and the more sensitive the surrounding tissue is that could be damaged by a lateral displacement of the instrument.
Similar problems are also encountered by technicians who have to work with an endoscopic instrument in constricted technical spaces, for example in an engine. Both the surgeon and also the technician are restricted by the limited maneuverability and must attempt to compensate for these limitations through increased dexterity and experience.
In the prior art, various solutions have therefore been proposed for improving the mobility of the endoscopic instrument at its distal end.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,699,235 presents an endoscopic instrument which, at the distal end, can be pivoted in two mutually perpendicular planes. The apparatus is however primarily used with an end effector that does not require its own degree of freedom for its actuation, such as for example an end effector for cauterising.
US 2008/0058861 presents an endoscopic instrument having a movable distal end on which a gripper is arranged. The construction of said instrument is however highly complex and does not provide the surgeon with direct haptic feedback as he is working.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,121,781 presents an endoscopic instrument whose distal end is mounted pivotably on a ball joint. Three pins make it possible for the distal gripper end to be displaced about two axes and for the end effector to be opened and closed. The actuation of the end effector must be performed under the control of a machine. Furthermore, there is no direct haptic feedback to the surgeon.